Another Soul To Love And Loose
by TiraMearlFesta
Summary: I'm not going to give any away, except that it's sad and there is some TK+Kari and Tai+Sora in it!!!!! Read and review!!


loosit

Another Soul To Love And Loose  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  
(HEY! I'm sort of new at this, so be gentle! This is a sad fic but a bit funny. Please review it or e-mail me at foxmon3@hotmail.com! READ ON!)  


Whoa! What's this? Davis asked.  
The digiport has opened again, but that's weird! It hasn't opened in a year! Kari said amazed.  
Davis stop talking and finish typing your story! Their teacher said.   
Yes sir. Davis said and started typing. Then he stopped and e-mailed TK. TK said turning around to look at Davis. He had already read the e-mail. The e-mail said: _The digiport has opened again!_ TK turned around to look at his computer. He thought for a moment, then he started typing. He e-mailed Davis back.  
We will all meet after school in the computer room and see what's happening. Davis read to Kari.  
I'll go tell Yolei after lunch Kari said.  
Davis said and started typing on his computer.  
  
Soon it was lunch time and Kari had walked to Yolei's classroom. She walked up to the door and knocked. Ken had opened the door.  
Hi Kari. Ken said.  
Is Yolei here? Kari asked.  
Yolei! Kari's here for you! Ken yelled.  
What do you want from her Kari? Said their teacher.  
Mr. Fujiama I just need to talk to her about something. It will only take a minute sir. Kari said politely.  
Fine. Yolei, go now. Remember, one minute, and I'm counting! Mr. Fujiama said.  
Yolei said.  
And you too Ken. Kari said and grabbed Ken before he closed the door. Meet after school in the computer lab. Kari said and ran away because the principal was coming.  
  
Soon school was over and they all met up in the lab. They went into the digital world using their digivices.  
We're here. Davis said excitedly. VEEMON! WHERE ARE YOU? he yelled. Everyone had to plug their ears because he was so loud.  
Davis! I'm over here! Veemon came running with Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Wormon, Terriermon, and Lopmon.  
Kari said and gave Gatomon a hug. TK didn't notice when Patamon jumped on his head, he just stared up at the sky.  
TK, what's the matter? Patamon asked. TK didn't answer. Patamon said very worried.  
Huh, oh, nothing. Just thinking. TK replied.  
About what? Patamon asked.  
About Matt. TK said.  
Patamon asked.  
BECAUSE I JUST AM! TK said and ran away. Patamon fell off TK's head. What's up with TK? Patamon asked.  
Matt's passed away. Davis said with a smirk on his face. Kari went to find TK. Why did he? Patamon asked.  
I don't know, he just decided to fall asleep forever and now he's too lazy to wake up! Davis said.  
Patamon asked.  
NO! I'm joking stupid! Davis yelled back.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari had just found TK. She put her hand on his shoulder. TK had lifted his face to look at her. He had tears in his eyes.  
I'm sorry. Kari said.  
It's OK. T.K. replied. I just can't believe this happened to him. I don't know what I'm going to do now that he's gone. My mom has finally went back with my dad so me and Matt wouldn't be separated anymore, and now I'm still alone. Who will I look up to now to tell me when I'm wrong, or to boss me around? TK said and  
started to cry even more. Kari sat down beside TK.  
Tai hasn't been out of his bed since the day it happened. He's been in there for a whole day, and he hasn't gone to school either. The only time he comes out is to eat and go to the bathroom, and when he is out, he doesn't say even one word, and he's mostly the most talkative person in my family. Even Sora's upset. Kari said trying to hold her tears back, but it didn't work much. They hugged each other, but didn't notice because they were too sad to pay attention.  
Let's go back to the group before it gets dark. Kari suggested. They walked back to the others. TK was still red in the face from crying. Patamon flew up to him and gave him a hug.  
I'm sorry. Patamon said.  
It's OK. T.K. replied sadly.  
I think we should find shelter because it's getting dark. Ken said. They walked for a bit and found a cave.  
There's a cave over there! Yolei said and pointed to it.  
Hey! There's a cave over there! We should sleep in there. Glad I found it! Davis said so it looked like he found it. The others just rolled their eyes and walked to it.  
We should take shifts outside and watch to see for danger. Wallace suggested.  
Great idea! Since I'm the leader I think that TK should go first. Davis replied. Someone should go with him. Kari said.  
Yolei can go because you need your beauty sleep Kari! You could sleep beside me! Davis said happily.  
Um, I think I'll pass. Kari said and walked beside TK.  
I'll stay with TK. Kari said.  
What?! You want to stay with a guy that has a stupid dead brother? Davis said.  
Take that back! TK said. He looked as if he was about to strangle Davis to death.  
Davis yelled.  
I'll kill you Davis! TK said, but before he could jump for Davis, Wallace and Ken had grabbed him.  
Davis ran into the cave so then TK couldn't get him. Wallace and Ken let go of TK and walked in too.  
Good night. Yolei said and walked into the cave also. Kari had made a fire already and sat on a log beside it. Since it was a big log, TK went to sit next to her. Don't listen to Davis. Kari said.  
I hate Davis! TK stated.  
He just wants attention! Kari replied.  
I hate Davis! TK repeated. You could always count on him to ruin your life! I'm sure you don't hate Davis THAT much. Kari said.  
I hate Davis! TK replied and picked up a stone and threw it in the cave.  
Davis said.  
What now? Yolei said annoyed.  
Something just hit me in the head. Davis complained.  
It's probably just in your head Davis! Now go back to sleep before I make YOU! Ken yelled and went back to sleep. Kari fell asleep on the floor so T.K. picked her up and brought her into the cave. He went back to sit outside to think. He went for a walk around File Island. In the morning he was back and they all went back home.  
Once they got back, Tai and Sora were standing outside of the computer lab. They walked back inside. Why did you go to the Digital World alone. You could have gotten hurt Kari! Tai said to Kari. I wasn't alone! And remember, I'm a big girl now! I don't need you ALL the time. Kari replied. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to loose you because I wouldn't know what I would do if I did. Tai said and gave Kari a hug. Sora had cleared her throat to remind Tai not to do that when they're around T.K. T.K. knew what she was trying to do and he ran out of the room and went down the hall. He bumped into Mr. Fujiama. No running in the... What's wrong T.K.? T.K. didn't answer and kept on running. Then he stopped to a walk. He walked out of the school and walked across the street, not paying attention to the cars. Kari went after him. She ran across the street with Tai running not far behind her. That's when it   
happened. A truck hadn't stopped in time and she got hit by it. Tai said running to her. T.K. WHAT DID YOU DO?! Tai ran up to T.K. and lifted him in the air. You killed Kari you idiot. I'LL KILL... Tai stopped. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't want her to die. I didn't want her to follow me. I didn't want Matt to die. I want Matt, and Kari back. I'm sorry. It's all my fault! Why do I keep loosing people? Whoever comes near me is bound to die. T.K. was crying so much that it looked like he could make a flood happen. It was the sound of Kari. Tai dropped T.K. on the floor and left him crying. Kari! Don't worry, I'm here for you. Tai assured Kari. Well what are you standing there for Sora! Go call an ambulance! Sora ran into the school. Is she going to be alright? The man in the truck had come out to see who got hurt. She'll be alright. You can go back to work. Tai replied. After the truck left the ambulance was the only car left. They drove her to the nearest hospital and found her a room. They went to do inspections on her. Tai and the others waited outside in the waiting room. A man came into the room with his head bowed down. Will she be alright sir? I'm sorry but she only has an hour to live. Then the man left. Only two people were aloud to see her at once. So Tai and T.K. went first. I'm sort of happy that your leaving because now you won't have to feel the pain of broken bones anymore and you will be living in a way better place than this, but just remember that I love you. Tai said and gave Kari a light hug so it wouldn't hurt her. Tai left the room and left T.K. and Kari alone. T.K. walked beside Kari's bed and fell to the ground crying. I'm so sorry Kari. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted you to live forever by my side. Now I know who would always be there for me when Matt left. Who would stick up for me, protect me when I'm helpless, and cheer me up when I'm sad. It was you, but now your leaving me too. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me forever. I'm sorry Kari, it's all my fault! I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU KARI, and I'll love you forever! T.K. started to burst into tears. Kari took his hand. I love you too T.K., and I don't want to leave you either, but it's my time to go. God wanted me for some reason. Kari explained. But couldn't he pick someone else instead of you? T.K. asked still in tears. I guess not. Kari replied.  
An hour passed already and Kari had passed away. T.K. didn't leave. He staid be Kari's body for the night holding her hand and remembering the good times they had together in and out of the digital world. Sooner or later he finally got over it, but he never forgot about Matt, and Kari. He has a picture of each of them beside his bed on his bedside table. He carries and picture of both of them wherever he goes, and he prays to them every night. Tai had gotten over it too eventually.


End file.
